Eureka micropolitan area
The Eureka micropolitan area, is an micropolitan area consisting of Humboldt County, California, which is the only urban area between San Francisco and Medford. As of the 2010 census, the micro area had a population of 134,493. 'Transporation' Major highways *U.S. Route 101 (Freeway) *State Route 36 * State Route 96 * State Route 169 * State Route 200 * State Route 211 * State Route 254 * State Route 255 (Freeway) * State Route 271 * State Route 283 * State Route 299 (Freeway) Public Transporation Humboldt Transit Authority operates two fixed route transit bus systemshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Humboldt_County,_California&action=edit&section=14 edit **Redwood Transit System provides intercity service to and within communities between Trinidad and Scotia, including Manila, King Salmon, Field's Landing, Loleta, Fernbridge and Fortuna. HTA also offers service between McKinleyville or Arcata and Willow Creek and an express bus between Arcata and College of the Redwoods when classes are in session. **Eureka Transit Service, operated in the City of Eureka, provides local service on four scheduled routes (one hour headway) in Eureka and its adjacent unincorporated communities. Connections can be made to the Redwood Transit System at several places in Eureka. *Arcata and Mad River Transit System, operated by the City of Arcata with funding from Humboldt State University. A&MRTS provides fixed route local bus service on two scheduled routes (one hour headway) in Arcata and an additional route between the Valley West Neighborhood and the university when classes are in session. *The city of Blue Lake and the Blue Lake Rancheria operates the Blue Lake Rancheria Transit Authority. Blue Lake Rancheria Transit provides fixed route intercity transit bus service (one hour headway) between Arcata and the Blue Lake Rancheria Indian Reservation and casino and local service within the city of Blue Lake. *Del Norte County's Redwood Coast Transit operates fixed route intercity transit bus service between Arcata and Crescent City or Smith River. *Amtrak Thruway bus has stops in many towns in the region, including Eureka, Arcata, and Fortuna. These stops are not managed by Amtrak and therefore have no services beyond serving passengers. Full service is only provided at the train station in Martinez, near San Francisco. 'Airports' Arcata-Eureka Airport is located in McKinleyville (north of Arcata). Commercial flights are available. Other (general aviation) airports are located at Dinsmore, Garberville, Kneeland, Murray Field (Eureka) and Rohnerville (Fortuna). 'Seaport' Port of Humboldt Bay - on Humboldt Bay, California's second largest natural bay. Demographics The 2010 United States Census reported that the Eureka micropolitan area had a population of 134,623. The racial makeup of the Eureka area was 109,920 (81.7%) White, 1,505 (1.1%) African American, 7,726 (5.7%) Native American, 2,944 (2.2%) Asian, 352 (0.3%) Pacific Islander, 5,003 (3.7%) from other races, and 7,173 (5.3%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13,211 persons (9.8%). Culture *The Sequoia Park Zoo is the oldest zoo in California operating on a 7 acres (2.8 ha) facility operated by the City of Eureka in 60 acres (24 ha) Sequoia Park.[56] *The Clarke Historical Museum in Eureka, displays North Coast regional and cultural history in the repurposed Historic Register Bank of Eureka building. *The Morris Graves Museum of Art conserves and displays the works of local artists in a restored Carnegie Library building. *The Ferndale Repertory Theatre is the county's oldest theater company; it has been in operation since 1972 at the Hart Theater building in Ferndale.[57] *''See also the List of museums in the North Coast (California).'' 'Media' 'Print' The Times-Standard is the only daily newspaper in the region; in continuous publication since 1854, and owned by Media News Group since 1996,[58][59] they also print three weeklies: the Redwood Times,[60] the Tri-City Weekly,[61] and Northcoast 101.[62] Other local publications include the North Coast Journal,[63] the Ferndale Enterprise,[64] the Two Rivers Tribune,[65] the Isis Scrolls,[66] and The Lumberjack.[67] The Arcata Eye and the McKinleyville Press merged in August 2013.[68][69] 'Television' Humboldt County's locally produced television stations, KIEM and KEET, are based in Eureka. KIEM produces the only local TV newscast and KEET is the only PBS station in the region. CBS and Fox affiliates KVIQ and KBVU, the latter a semi-satellite of KCVU, are based in Chico and ABC affiliate KAEF, a lower-power station affliate of Univision which is KEUV-LP, a semi-satellite of KRCR-TV, is based in Redding. In previous decades all major networks had production capacity in Eureka, it also 'Radio' 'For-profit' *KATA,[70] *KEKA,[71] *KFMI,[72] *KGOE,[73] *KHUM,[74] *KINS-FM,[75] *KISS,[76] *KKHB,[77] *KNCR,[78] *KRED,[79] *KSLG-FM,[80] *KWPT,[81] *KWSW,[82] *KXGO.[83] 'Non-profit' *KIDE,[84] *KHSU,[85] *KKDS-LP,[86] *KMUD,[87] *KMUE,[88] *KNHM,[89] and *KNHT,[89] *KRFH.[90] 'Community Media' Community broadband networks and public, educational, and government access (PEG) cable tv channels provide air time for local voices on Access Humboldt.[91] Cable TV channels are carried by Suddenlink Communications[92] and local programs are provided online through the Community Media Archive.[93] The Digital Redwoods initiative of Access Humboldt is developing local networks to meet comprehensive community needs, including public, education and government purposes.[94] 'Notable people' *Sara Bareilles *Lloyd Bridges *Hobart Brown *Wesley Chesbro *David Cobb *Alexander Cockburn *Trevor Dunn *Guy Fieri *Michael John Fles *Brendan Fraser *Robert A. Gearheart *James Gillett *Ulysses S. Grant[95][96][97] *Robert M. Viale, U.S. Medal of Honor recipient *Stephen Girard Whipple, 49er, newspaper editor, Union Army officer, and politician[98] *Steven Hackett *Bret Harte *Dan Hauser *El Hefe *Christa Johnson *Howard B. Keck *Seth Kinman *Naomi Lang *Rey Maualuga *Pamela McGee *Tim McKay *Mike Patton *Maurice Purify *Thomas Pynchon *Nate Quarry *Eric Rofes *Stephen W. Shaw *Steve Sillett *Trey Spruance *Greg Stafford *Don Van Vliet *Ned Yost 'Events' 'Communities' Cities *Eureka (Prinicpal city) *Arcata *Fortuna *Rio Dell *Ferndale *Blue Lake *Trinidad 'Uncorporated communities' *Alderpoint *Alton *Bayside *Bayview *Benbow *Big Lagoon *Briceland *Blocksburg *Bridgeville *Carlotta *Cutten *Fernbridge *Fieldbrook *Fickle Hill *Fields Landing *Freshwater *Garberville *Harris *Honeydew *Hoopa *Humboldt Hill *Hydesville *Indianola *Kneeland *Loleta *Maple Creek *Manila *Miranda *Myers Flat *Myrtletown *Orick *Orleans *Pepperwood *Petrolia *Phillipsville *Pine Hills *Redcrest *Redway *Samoa *Scotia *Shelter Cove *Table Bluff *Weitchpec *Westhaven-Moonstone *Weott *Whitethorn *Willow Creek